Thanks For Coming
by careon88
Summary: Our Birthday Boy Kyuhyun kedatangan seseorang. Entah ia merasa senang atau harus merasa sedih. Special FF For Kyu's Birthday


Tittle : Thanks For Coming

Cast : Member Super Junior.

Genre : Family And Friendship.

Rated : T

02 Februari 2013

"Hahh"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya di salah satu sofa dormnya. Hari yang melelahkan baginya, walaupun sudah terbiasa melakukan aktivitas yang padat setiap harinya namun tetap saja tidak membuat tubuhnya terbiasa.

"Kau lelah, Kyu?" Hyungnya yang biasa dipanggil 'Ikan' oleh Kyuhyun itu bertanya.

"Sungmin hyung dan Wookie akan jauh lebih lelah dariku. Mereka masih harus siaran radio." Ucapnya sambil memandang kedua hyungnya yang baru saja ia bicarakan itu. Terlihat Sungmin Dan Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan mereka di radio.

"Tidak juga. Kami sudah terbiasa melakukannya." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau tidak mengeluh. Lihat saja nanti ketika pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya yang kini hanya di isi seorang diri setelah Sungmin pindah kamar. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan heran, sementara Sungmin menatapnya dengan prihatin.

"Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah akibat stage tadi." Gumam Donghae.

"Yasudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat Wookie." Perintah Sungmin yang langsung di sambut anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Kami pergi dulu, Hae." Ujar mereka berbarengan. Donghae hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanggapan. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat walaupun masih belum terlalu malam.

Sementara Kyuhyun pun juga beranjak menuju kamarnya, bukannya beristirahat namun justru duduk di meja dan berhadapan dengan komputernya. Badannya sangat lelah akibat tampil bersama sub groupnya yaitu SJ-M menampilkan lagu Breakdown di salah satu acara music di negaranya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka yang biasa tampil di daratan China bisa mengisi acara music di Korea.

Tangan Kyuhyun kini sibuk menekan keyboard dan mouse secara bergantian dan matanya menatap lurus ke layar besar di hadapannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berkutat dengan layar di depannya. Tidak diperdulikan tubuhnya yang seakan berteriak meminta beristirahat dirinya tetap berkutat dengan permainan Starcraft di depannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berkutat dengan benda mati di hadapannya.

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka tidak mampu membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sekedar tahu siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau belum tidur, Kyu?" Tanya seseorang yang baru masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit heran. Pasalnya sang hyung bersuara emas yang baru saja sampai kamarnya ini harusnya berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Yesung kesal. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak perduli.

"Untukmu." Ucap Yesung sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berhiaskan pita biru di atasnya pada Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Yesung yang sedang menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam dan mengambil kotak itu dengan pandangan kosong. Hyung bersuara emas inilah yang mengucapkan padanya pertama kali.

"Ini..."

"Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat padaku ketika berulang tahun. Dan sekarang aku ingin membalasnya. Karena belum tentu saat ulang tahunku nanti kau adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan." Suara Yesung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih." Gumam sang magnae pelan. Ia kemudian tersenyum ke arah hyungnya tersebut dan langsung memeluknya erat. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun merasa sedih akibat kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Yesung. Entah akan seperti apa dia nanti ketika harus menyaksikan kembali hyungnya pergi menjalani tugas negara.

"Kau adalah adikku yang bisa mengerti saat aku butuh seseorang untuk mengobrol. Kau selalu mendengarkan setiap ceritaku tanpa banyak protes. Kau bisa menjadi adik, teman bahkan hyung untukku. Mungkin hanya padamu aku bisa menceritakan semuanya." Ucap Yesung membalas pelukan sang magnae.

"Aku hanya ingin mejadi berguna untuk semuanya. Aku walaupun berstatus magnae tapi aku ingin setidaknya tidak menyusahkan kalian." Gumam Kyuhyun. Yesung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang Kyuhyun lekat.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau terkadang kau itu menyusahkan, huh?" Tanya Yesung heran. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi aku lebih suka kau yang seperti itu. Jadilah layaknya seorang magnae dan biarkan para hyungmu ini menjagamu dan bertingkah seperti seorang kakak." Lanjutnya.

Yesung menepuk kepala magnaenya itu sekali dan berdiri untuk meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Hanya untuk malam ini, ia ingin menginap di dorm.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak pemberian Yesung dan tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah jam tangan merk terkenal berwarna silver tersimpan rapi di dalamnya.

"Aku kira kacamata dari tokonya." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Disimpannya hadiah tersebut di meja kamarnya, dan ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Iseng, Kyuhyun mulai membuka berbagai jaringan social yang dimiliknya dan tersenyum senang ketika banyaknya pesan dan ucapan selamat dari para fans dan teman-temannya. Ponselnya pun sedari tadi tidak berhenti berbunyi akibat ucapan dari para teman dan keluarganya.

"Kyu.."

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun. Seorang namja yang menurut Kyuhyun imut itu berjalan memasuki kamarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku tidur di sini? Yesung hyung memutuskan untuk menginap." Ucapnya pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin –namja imut tersebut- yang kaget karena aksi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja minimie. Aku tidak suka tidur sendirian." Keluh Kyuhyun sambil menggiring Sungmin ke kasur yang dulu dibaginya bersama Sungmin tersebut.

"Hmm Kyunnie." Panggil Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menengok dan wajahnya mengisyaratkan bertanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Lanjut Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut magnae itu pelan.

"Terima kasih hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku sudah membelikan sesuatu untukmu, akan kuberikan besok." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung memeluk hyung kesayangannya tersebut.

"Kau ingat saja aku sudah senang." Sungmin tertawa pelan dan melepaskan pelukan keduanya.

"Bagaimana tidak ingat kalau para fans selalu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukmu dari beberapa hari yang lalu." Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar keluhan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menurut dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Sementara Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya dan terus membaca semua ucapan yang ia terima. Tidak lupa ia akan tertawa ketika membaca sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu dan kemudian menggerutu ketika ada berbagai bahasa yang ia tidak mengerti dari para fans.

Merasa sudah sangat larut, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul hyungnya yang telah lebih dulu tertidur tanpa terganggu oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sungmin sebelum mulai memejamkan kedua mata lelahnya.

…

"Sudah siap?"

"Sudah."

"Ya! Shindong hyung jangan di coleki."

"Kenapa angkanya berubah jadi 62?!"

"Hehe. Maaf Hyuk hyung."

Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya ketika telinganya menangkap suara-suara berisik di dekatnya. Ia menggerutu pelan dan menggeliat kasar dalam tidurnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dalam kondisi berisik seperti ini?"

"Kau lupa kalau dia itu bahkan bisa terlelap saat mengobrol bersama kita."

Kyuhyun semakin menggerutu dan langsung menutup telinganya dengan salah satu bantal miliknya, berharap dapat meredakan suara bising di sekitarnya.

"Aish. Dia benar-benar Sapi." Ucap Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"YA! Kau bilang aku apa?!" Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak perduli dengan kebisingan yang dibuat hyungnya, namun mendengar dirinya diejek dengan kata 'Sapi' membuatnya sangat geram.

"Habis dari tadi kita berbicara di dekatmu tapi kau tetap tidur." Elak Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya emosi langsung menatap bingung orang-orang di kamarnya, bagaimana tidak semua hyungnya kini tengah berada di kamarnya dengan sebuah kue di tangan Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Magnae." Ucap mereka kompak. Bahkan Zhoumi dan Henry juga berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ah. Terima kasih." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang kesal dengan sikap biasa Kyuhyun langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan lumayan keras.

"Ya! Sakit Wookie!" Keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kenapa reaksimu hanya seperti itu?" Kesal Siwon.

"Kalian mengejekku. Bilang aku magnae ketika ada Henry di sini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil cemberut dan menunjuk ke arah Henry. Kompak semua yang berada di kamarnya tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Aish. Kau itu tetap magnae kami. Sudah buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya. Tanganku sudah pegal." Hyukjae mengangsurkan kue di tangannya mendekat ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menutup kedua matanya dan berdoa dalam hatinya lalu kemudian meniup lilin bertuliskan 26 di atas kue. Kompak semua orang bertepuk tangan dan memeluk Kyuhyun satu persatu sambil mengucapkan kata selamat dan berbagai doa.

"Jangan banyak bermain game."

"Jangan terlalu sering makan makanan instan."

"Hormatlah pada semua hyungmu."

"Berhenti bersikap aneh."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar kata yang lebih pada ejekan dibanding doa untuknya.

"Kalian tidak bisa bersikap manis padahal ini ulang tahunku." Kesal Kyuhyun. Semua member hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun. Shindong mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Seandainya ada Teuki hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun sedih. Tahun tahun kemarin ia biasa merayakannya bersama hyung tertuanya itu. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Ini hadiah dari kami untukmu Kyu." Ucap Shindong. Kemudian satu persatu para member memberikan hadiah untuk member ternakalnya itu.

"Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan melakukan pre recording sebentar lagi." Perintah Sungmin yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang pagi ini, ia pikir para member yang lain tidak ingat dengan harinya tapi ternyata ia salah sangka.

"Terima kasih hyungdeul." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

….

Para anggota Super Junior M kompak membungkukkan badan mereka ketika sampai di stage Inkigayo. Tidak lupa mereka memberikan salam khas mereka yang dipimpin oleh Eunhyuk. Beberapa kali mereka melakukan recording dengan baik dan sesekali berinteraksi dengan fans ketika mereka break.

Recording berlangsung dengan baik dan para member tidak melakukan banyak kesalahan. Di akhir recording para member dan fans pun mulai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ahh Gomawo." Kyuhyun tersenyum malu.

"Hanya ini?" Tanya Ryeowook pada fans. Kyuhyun langsung memukul bahu Wook bercanda.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Eeyyyy. Kau pasti bercanda." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan menanggapi sindiran Siwon.

"Mereka sudah membawa bungkusan di tangan mereka. Haruskah aku bertanya?" Elak Kyuhyun.

Pesta ulang tahun sederhana berlangsung selama di stage. Sesampainya di backstage ia mendapat berbagai ucapan selamat dan do'a dari para artis lainnya. Tidak terkecuali Jonghyun yang kebetulan juga sedang dalam masa comebacknya bersama CNBlue.

Sesampainya di backstage ia mendapat berbagai ucapan selamat dan do'a dari para artis lainnya. Tidak terkecuali Jonghyun yang kebetulan juga sedang dalam masa comebacknya bersama CNBlue.

"Saengil Chukkae hyung." Ucap Jonghyun sambil memeluk ketua Kyu-line tersebut.

"Ne. Gomawo Jonghyunnie." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih karena selama ini kau sangat baik padaku hyung." Jonghyun melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Hadiah untukmu sudah kukirim." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung memberikannnya padaku?" Bingung Kyuhyun.

"Kejutan untukmu hyung." Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"Kyu! Ayo kita kembali ke dorm."

Sebuah suara terdengar perintah dari Sungmin menginterupsi pembicaraan anggota Kyu-line tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu Jonghyun. Terima kasih." Kyuhyun memeluk sebentar Jonghyun dan pergi menuju para member lainnya yang telah menunggunya.

...

"Wahhhh" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar ketika melihat berbagai kotak yang di bungkus rapi terdapat di dalam dorm.

"Aigoo banyak sekali." Ucap Henry takjub.

"Sungmin hyung, bantu aku bawa ini ke kamar, ne?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya. Sungmin hampir tersedak mendengar suara yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Aish. Jangan beraegyo. Itu bagianku." Kesal Sungmin. Namun dirinya masih tetap membantu magnaenya itu memasukkan semua kadonya ke dalam kamar.

"Wah. Apa kau yakin ini semua untukmu Kyu?" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku akan berikan pada kalian kalau di dalamnya tertulis nama kalian." Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Haha. Aku hanya bercanda Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Nanti malam aku akan pulang ke rumahku. Aku akan ada acara bersama keluargaku." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu." Ucapnya.

TOK TOK

Keduanya kompak menengokkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu. Keduanya bingung kenapa harus mengetuk pintu dulu, kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja. Sungmin berdiri dan kemudian berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Kau datang. Masuklah." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. Ia masih belum bisa melihat siapa yang datang karena terhalang oleh tubuh Sungmin.

"Hei." Sapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu. Kyuhyun harus memicingkan matanya untuk melihat jelas siapa orang di depannya karena ia sedang tidak memakai kacamata.

"Ki..Kibum hyung?" Ucapnya terbata. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hyungnya yang sudah lama vakum dari kegiatan Super Junior kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Kibum khawatir. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Ucapnya lumayan keras. Kibum terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hmm. Saengil Chukkae ne. Semoga kau selalu diberikan yang terbaik dalam hidupmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar doa Kibum.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Kibum sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kardus kecil. "Maaf aku tidak sempat membungkusnya." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih hyung." Kyuhyun mengambil kotak tersebut dan langsung membukanya. Ia menyerngitkan dahinya heran melihat sebuah botol berisi cairan di dalamnya.

"Kau mengejekku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam. Kibum membulatkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kau memberiku parfum. Apa aku sebau itu?" Kibum tertawa keras mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu.

"YA! Aku dengar kalau kau suka dengan bau tubuhku, makanya aku membelikanmu parfum yang sama sepertiku." Kibum mencoba melepaskan.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung memeluk pemuda yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan darinya itu dengan erat, Kibum yang kaget pada awalnya perlahan membalas pelukan sang magnae. Ia sedikit bingung, belum lama Kyuhyun marah dan sekarang ia sudah memeluknya.

"Bukan parfummu, tapi bau badanmu yang aku suka." Ucap Kyuhyun di sela pelukannya.

"Bau badanmu khas, aku suka. Tapi terima kasih parfumnya." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kim Kibum hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan tulus.

"Aku juga, magnae. Apa hari ini kau makan yang aneh? Kenapa sedari tadi memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung?" Kyuhyun yang tidak terima langsung memukul kepala Kibum lumayan keras.

"YA! Baru aku memujimu, sudah keluar saja sifat aslimu." Gerutu Kibum sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Memuji apa seperti itu. Siapa tahu kalau aku bersikap baik kau akan kembali."

Keduanya terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kibum menunduk diam merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun pun sedikit menyesali perkataanya karena membuat Kibum merasa sedih.

"Aku.."

"Tidak apa Kyu." Kibum memotong ucapann Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji apa-apa padamu. Tapi aku juga ingin tampil bersamamu, bersama kalian lagi." Lanjutnya tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin selama ini aku terkesan tidak perduli pada kalian. Tapi percayalah kalian selalu ada di hati dan aku selalu memikirkan kalian." Kyuhyun berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya di hadapan Kibum.

"Aku mengerti." Sebuah ucapan singkat dari Kyuhyun dapat membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"Walaupun aku jarang menyebut namamu dalam kegiatan apapun, tapi aku tidak pernah melupakanmu sedikitpun. Kau, Jungsoo hyung, Hangeng hyung dan Heechul hyung tidak pernah lepas dari doaku setiap hari."

"Kau sudah dewasa Kyu." Kibum mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu seberapa rasa rindumu pada Leeteuk hyung, terutama hari ini. Tapi kau bisa bersikap biasa, perubahanmu sangat baik." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa malunya akibat dipuji terang-terangan oleh Kibum.

"Aku memang sudah seperti ini sejak dulu, hyung."

"Tapi Donghae hyung bilang kau mulai arogant sekarang."

"YA! Ikan buntal itu tidak tahu apa-apa." Sebuah pukulan bersarang pada bahu Kyuhyun tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Nah keluar lagi kan sikap tidak sopanmu. Ckckck aku jadi ingin tahu sesulit apa Sungmin hyung sekarang ini menghadapimu."

"Dia tidak pernah bilang merasa kesulitan. Aku ini magnae yang baik akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"Fans dan media tidak akan menghadiahimu nickname Sharp-Tongue tanpa alasan kyu." Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Aish. Sudahlah jangan membahas itu. Kau harus memberikan hadiah yang lain padaku."

"YA! Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau bilang kan itu parfum biasa yang kau pakai, bisa saja kau tidak membelinya tapi itu adalah milikmu pribadi." Kyuhyun mulai menuduh.

"Tidak akan sepenuh itu kalau itu milikku kyu." Elak Kibum.

"Bisa saja kau tambahkan air putih biasa."

"YA! Aku tidak sepelit Hyukjae!"

Tanpa Kibum sadari bahwa ia berteriak ketika mengatakan hal itu dan tidak menyadari pula bahwa teriakannya terdengar sampai ke luar kamar.

"Aish. Awas saja kalau anak itu keluar!" Gumam Hyukjae sambil cemberut kesal. Sementara member lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, masih terdengar dengan jelas pertengkaran mulut antara Kibum dan Kyuhyunn di dalam kamar. Kyuhyun yang terus meminta kado tambahan dan Kibum yang kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Mereka tidak berubah."

**END **

**Huwaaa Fic macam apa ini **

**Happy Birthday To My Beloved Magnae Cho Kyuhyun**

**Semoga Makin Bersinar Di Tahun-Tahun Berikutnya**

**Dan Semua Yang Baik Datang Di Hidupnya. Amin.**

**Pai Pai ^^**


End file.
